


I'll Be Superhuman

by LivingTheBromance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Multi, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingTheBromance/pseuds/LivingTheBromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about five guys in spandex who save each other. The whole saving the world thing was just a bonus.</p><p>Or the story where Harry is Spiderman, Niall is The Flash, Liam is Batman, Zayn is The Green Lantern, and Louis is Superman. </p><p>Where it goes from there I have no fucking idea, but I will figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Superhuman

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I guess this is like the prologue to the story. You can pretend it's from any of the boys point of views if you like. But after this each chapter will be from a specific members view point and much longer. Let me know what you think in the comments section so I know if I should even continue to write this story. I appreciate good and bad critique so don't hold back. I hope you guys think this is something worth continuing.

The way the five of us met was kind of a coincidence. Well I guess it wasn’t really a coincidence at all, it was more of a strategic plan. A man named Simon called all of us up telling us about a group of men who were banding together and planning on taking over the British government. To this day none of us actually know who Simon is. We also don’t know how he found us all since we kept our actual identities a secret. All we know is we each received a call asking for our assistance and each of us accepted. Now all five of us have done some pretty important things when it comes to crime fighting. We’ve all stopped our fair share of bank robbers and murderers. But we mostly stuck to the small town stuff around the area we lived like stopping purse snatchers and delivering drug dealers to the local law enforcement. We all knew about one another’s superhero alter egos through the news, but we’d never met before. So I myself was excited to meet and work with other heroes like myself. But not all of us were as keen as I was about having partners. So now we are working together on what may be our last project together. Telling our story in our own words. Now the stories we are about to tell were defining and life changing for all five of us. Even though we face our possible death every time we don our suits we wouldn’t change anything that has happened in the past or will happen in the future. This is more than a story about five guys in spandex that saved the world from bad guys. This is a story about five guys in spandex who saved each other. The whole saving the world thing was just a bonus. So hopefully the lady writing it all down for us gets it right.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please leave feedback guys. Any and all kinds is greatly appreciated. And I haven't decided on any pairings yet so send in your own suggestions. The ones with the most votes will be used. Later lovelies. xx


End file.
